


how you remind me of some spring

by quarendered



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Other, just art no writing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarendered/pseuds/quarendered
Summary: Prompt was Ben and Blue J post-canon sharing time together
Relationships: Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	how you remind me of some spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freyq (antiva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiva/gifts).



[](https://postimg.cc/B8P7sxB5)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Secret Samol!!! I actually haven't drawn these two that much so this was fun!


End file.
